API
1. ☀openweathermap.org API umożliwia zdobycie danych pogodowych oraz prognoz dla podanego miasta lub współrzędnych geograficznych z wyprzedzeniem do 16 dni. Podczas dokonywania zakupów w sklepie internetowym lub przeglądania artykułów, pobierany będzie adres ip użytkownika i na jego podstawie wyszukiwana jego lokalizacja. W kolejnym kroku w zależności, czy użytkownik znajduję się w pobliżu dużego miasta dostępnego w API, pobrane zostaną dane pogodowe dla miasta, bądź w przypadku terenów pozamiejskich - na podstawie współrzędnych geograficznych. Przygotowane prognozy pogodowe uwzględniające lokalizację użytkownika umożliwią przygotowanie bardziej trafnych rekomendacji produktów. Na przykład jeśli zaobserwowana zostanie w prognozie znacząca anomalia, tj. nagłe obniżenie temperatury, ciągły deszcz, upały etc. użytkownikowi zostanie zaproponowana lista produktów uwzględniająca warunki pogodowe. Będzie to możliwe dzięki bogatej bazie metadanych produktów, które dzięki kategoryzacji i podziału na sezony letnie i zimowe w prosty sposób mogą być wyszukiwane i rekomendowane użytkownikowi. Metoda GET Technologia: API requests Przykład zapytania: * api.openweathermap.org/data/2.5/forecast/daily?q=London&mode=xml&units=metric&cnt=7 Przykład odpowiedzi: Użyte dane: * cnt Number of lines returned by this API call * list ** list.dt Time of data forecasted ** list.temp *** list.temp.day Day temperature. Unit Default: Kelvin, Metric: Celsius, Imperial: Fahrenheit. *** list.temp.min Min daily temperature. Unit Default: Kelvin, Metric: Celsius, Imperial: Fahrenheit. *** list.temp.max Max daily temperature. Unit Default: Kelvin, Metric: Celsius, Imperial: Fahrenheit. *** list.temp.night Night temperature. Unit Default: Kelvin, Metric: Celsius, Imperial: Fahrenheit. *** list.temp.eve Evening temperature. Unit Default: Kelvin, Metric: Celsius, Imperial: Fahrenheit. *** list.temp.morn Morning temperature. Unit Default: Kelvin, Metric: Celsius, Imperial: Fahrenheit. ** list.pressure Atmospheric pressure on the sea level, hPa ** list.humidity Humidity, % ** list.weather (more info Weather condition codes) *** list.weather.id Weather condition id *** list.weather.main Group of weather parameters (Rain, Snow, Extreme etc.) *** list.weather.description Weather condition within the group *** list.weather.icon Weather icon id ** list.speed Wind speed. Unit Default: meter/sec, Metric: meter/sec, Imperial: miles/hour. ** list.deg Wind direction, degrees (meteorological) ** list.clouds Cloudiness, % ** list.rain Precipitation volume, mm ** list.snow Snow volume, mm 2. ip-api.com Usługa umożliwia zdobycie danych adresowych na podstawie danego adresu IP. API znajdzie zastosowanie w pkt. 1 dla znalezienia współrzędnych geograficznych i miasta użytkowników. Dzięki temu możliwe będzie wydobycie danych pogodowych. Ponadto API może być przydatne w funkcji sugerowania adresu dostawy. W momencie dodania produktów do koszyka i przystąpienia do procedury zakupu produktów, w polach adresowych dokona się sugestia wypełnienia takich pól jak kraj, odpowiednia jednostka terytorialna np. stan, województwo, miasto, kod pocztowy. Metoda GET Technologia: API requests Przykład zapytania: http://ip-api.com/json/24.48.0.1 Przykład odpowiedzi: { "query": "24.48.0.1", "status": "success", "country": "Canada", "countryCode": "CA", "region": "QC", "regionName": "Quebec", "city": "Montreal", "zip": "H1S", "lat": 45.5808, "lon": -73.5825, "timezone": "America/Toronto", "isp": "Le Groupe Videotron Ltee", "org": "Videotron Ltee", "as": "AS5769 Videotron Telecom Ltee" } Użyte dane: *kraj, *kod kraju, *miasto, *kod pocztowy, *strefa czasowa, *współrzędne geograficzne. 3. Europejski Bank Centralny - dane kursów walut Usługa umożliwi przewalutowanie ceny produktu na walutę obowiązującą w danym kraju użytkownika. Może znaleźć zastosowanie podczas przeglądania produktów, czy też procedury zakupu. Dane odświeżane są każdego dnia roboczego o godz. 16. Metoda GET Przykład zapytania: https://www.ecb.europa.eu/stats/eurofxref/eurofxref-daily.xml Przykład odpowiedzi: Technologia: API requests Użyte dane: * atrybut rate znacznika Cube * atrybut currency znacznika Cube 4. Przelewy24 Komunikacja z serwisem transakcyjnym umożliwi błyskawiczne dokonywanie zakupów poprzez obsługę płatności internetowych. Technologia: API requests Metoda POST Przykład zapytania (rejestracja transakcji): https://secure.przelewy24.pl/trnRegister Parametry wywołania: Przykładowa odpowiedź: 5. DHL Web Api Usługa umożliwiająca śledzenie statusu przesyłki i historii procesu dostarczenia. Użytkownik będzie posiadał informacje na stronie sklepu o statusie zamówionej przesyłki (na poziomie sklepu jak również firmy kurierskiej). Technologia: API requests